


Autumn/Fall with Ivar

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern and viking era headcanons, Vikings, cuteness with Ivar, fall fluff, mama Aslaug being sweet and loving of her boys and their spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: @dangerousvikings asked: “Congrats babe <3 !! I would ask for Ivar and autumn moodboard. Hope that is okay :)”





	Autumn/Fall with Ivar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks love! Here is your moodboard, your request was perfect cause it worked with me doing autumn moodboards lol! I hope you like it and it’s what you were looking for! I had fun making it!

Autumn is Ivar’s favorite time of year, he prefers the cooler weather to the sweltering heat. Plus during this time of the year you preferred to cuddle more, which Ivar is secretly happy about.

  
His legs get a little more cramped and on occasion hurt more because of the cold so he’ll have to be careful walking around with his crutches or may have to just not use them on days it’s too cold.

  
Taunts and makes fun of the pumpkin spice trend, especially since Hvitserk gorges himself on any pumpkin flavored thing. (Won’t admit he enjoys the soft pumpkin spice cookies his mother makes yearly though)

  
Aslaug stops by to fuss over you and Ivar constantly (you’re both her favorites and everyone knows it). She leaves you different treats she picked up from her favorite bakery and will leave extra blankets she picked up for the two of you. (She even bought you a set of black out curtains one year which Ivar loves as it gets you two to sleep in later)

  
Your bed is covered in the warmest and most expensive sheets and furs, dozens of pillows piled on them as Ivar never wants to leave the bed.

  
The scent of fresh coffee or tea constantly fills your home as Ivar drinks the hot beverages multiple times a day. He’ll make sure your favorites are stocked too, including your favorite treats.

  
Rolls his eyes when you start to put up Halloween decorations. It’s his favorite of the holidays but he’s just being a grump since you’re spending more time decorating than cuddling on the ouch and watching horror movies with him.

  
You understand why Ivar wanted an indoor fireplace so badly, the two of you find yourselves in front of it most nights as Ivar pulls you into his chest while you or him reads out loud.

  
Curling up by the fire outside with his brothers, roasting meat or different treats over the fire. The crackling of the wood, the deep laughs of his brother’s, and the rich smell of burning wood and food fill your senses as Ivar presses a kiss to the top of your head, pulling you closer to his warm body.


End file.
